


Will You Love Me?

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wonders, if Dom does 'love' him will he keep it up??? Fic!Billy=Hurt Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Title: Will You Love Me?  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: PG-G?  
Slash: Yup  
Pairing: BB/DM  
Warnings: Just Ultra Cute!  
Notes: I couldnt remember if Margret was older or younger than Billy. ^^; So she's older in here. ^_^. Lessee wot else? Oh yeh!! *bounces*  
takes place right after the interview where Dom pulls tape off Billy's chest. (my fave by the way. LOL *rip* YUMMMMMY!!)

“I can not believe you pulled tape off my chest on public television.” Billy exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. “We’re going to get creamed by the press.”  
  
“Aw, Billeh, chill, dear, chill.” Dom replied calmly leaning against the counter. “Breathe, just remember to breathe.”

Billy glared and took a drink of his soda. “Chill? Dom we’re trying to show the world we’re not gay. We’re trying to show the world we are straight. You aren’t helping the situation.

“What if I’m not straight, Bill?”

Billy froze and almost spewed his drink. Dom rolled his eyes, “Come on Boyd don’t tell you are that oblivious?”

“Oblivious? I’m not oblivious.”

“You must be. I flirt with everyone and you just kind of stare dumbfounded.” Dom leaned over Billy’s shoulder and licked the older man’s ear lobe. “You are too sexy for your own good, Boyd.”

Billy pushed Dom away and stood up. “Get away, don’t do that to me. I’m a very straight guy and I’m comfortable with that.”

“So straight guys scream like girls, hang over their guy friends, and make fun of girls?” Dom asked pulling an apple out of his pocket.

Billy’s cheeks turned red and looked the other way. He couldn’t help it if he screamed like a girl and well, something about Dom, he felt as though he could hang all over Dom. Making fun of girls was just fun. Especially the ones who screamed bloody murder whenever you walked by.

After taking a bite out of his apple Dom walked around the counter and leaned over Billy. “Aw, don’t be mad at me. Please?”

Billy sighed still not making eye contact with his friend. He didn’t know what to say.

“You know, for a straight guy you sure do act gay. Why don’t you just come to terms with it? Being in denial is never the right thing to do.” Dom stated.

“Maybe I’m not gay and you are just fantasying about me being your boy friend.” Billy pulled away and turned around. His green eyes looked to be on fire.

For once Dom was scared. He wasn’t used to Billy looking like this at him. Dom felt like a child being scolded. “I’m not the only one who is after you, Bill.”

“After…me?” Caught off guard Billy found himself curious as to who was after him.

“Elijah, Orlando, I think even Viggo.” Dom counted off his fingers as he went on, “I’ve even seen Ian checking you out.”

Now other men were checking him out? This was too much. “Dom, look I’m flattered, but I can’t even get a date with a bird. How am I going to get a date with a guy?”

“Easily,” Dom replied, “Instead of chasing the man you get to choose the man.”

“Choose?” Billy asked.

“Yeh, you already have men wanting you, why don’t you take advantage of it? I won’t hurt you if that’s what you are afraid of.”

Again Billy looked down seemingly to find the floor very interesting. Dom reached forward and made Billy look into his eyes, "What ever the choice is, Boyd, I want you to know that I am going to win. If I have to fight over you I will, make no mistake."

"Dom...I," Billy stammered as his cheeks turned crimson. He'd never had anyone 'fight' over him for his love before. It made him feel happy inside, like he was floating on the clouds. Wait...Billy immediately shut that out of his mind. He was STRAIGHT. Billy concluded that Dom was trying to win him over and that his body didn't know how to act.

"Don't you even think that I'm trying to win you over right now. I'm just trying to get you to admit that you might not be that straight."

Damn, thought Billy, can he read minds now? Then his mind went back to all of his 'girl friends'. They had all dumped him in a week or less saying that he was to 'gay' for him. He felt his heart ache again wanting to feel loved like all of those couples he kept seeing everywhere. Would Dom love him? "Do you love me?" He whispered.

Dom let go of Billy's chin and looked down at the older man. That was not what he was expected to come from Billy. "What?"

Billy took a deep breath and tried again, "If I said yes, would you love me?" The Scottish man felt that feeling again in his stomach when he was afraid of the answer and didn't know if he really wanted to know or not. He felt like a child begging for an answer from his parents that they couldn't answer.

"Of course." Dom replied, "Why wouldn't I?" Navy Blue eyes scanned Billy's face watching the different emotions take over when it was their turn. "You ok?"

Suddenly the room got cold and Billy shivered. He felt chills running up his spine. No one knew that all smiles Billy Boyd would suck at having a relationship. That was to 'gay' to keep a girl friend and too 'straight' to get a guy, not that he'd ever tried to get a man. Billy froze not able to make any words come out of his mouth.  
Dom grabbed his arms worried, "Billy?"

Someone actually said that they'd love him...really love him. Not because of his acting but because of him...

~*~*~  
"Margret!!"

A brown haired girl with green eyes watched as her younger brother came running in with a book in his hand, "Billy what is that? Is that one of Nanna's? If so I hoped you asked for permission."

"No!" The boy exclaimed, "It's mine! Grandpa bought it for me. Anyways look, it's about these two people who fall in love." Billy sat down beside his sister thrusting the book into her lap. "What's love, Margie?"

Margret giggled and wrapped an arm around her brother, "It's where someone cares for someone else a whole lot so much that they'll stay together for ever."

"Like Nanna and Grandpa right?" The boy replied excitedly.

"Yes. Exactly. One day, Billy you'll find someone who cares for you enough to where you can stay together with them forever." The girl explained to the younger boy who was having a hard time staying in his seat. "And when you do you'll marry one another."

Then Billy made a face. Margret cocked her head, "What's wrong?"

"Ew! I don't want to get married, if you, you'll have to kiss who ever you are marrying."

Margret smirked and then laughed, "Oh, Billy, dear. You never cease to amuse me!"

Billy suddenly jumped up and ran off screaming for Nanna. Margret put the book beside her and pulled her knees to her chest, "Billy, I hope one day you do find someone who loves you as much as you want to be loved." Then she heard Billy's high scottish accented voice: 'Nanna!! Guess what? One day someone is going to love me enough to where I'll get married.'

~*~*~

When Billy came back to reality he saw Dom's worried eyes bearing down into his. He felt as though he had shrunk. "Dom?"

Suddenly Dom hugged him tight, "Damn it, Billy, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You kind of went into a daze or something. I was worried. You ok now?"

"Oh, yeh, I'm fine now. Sorry." Sheepishly Billy grinned then wondered if he should tell Dom. "I was just remembering a conversation that I once had with my sister about love."

"Oh." Dom smiled and nodded. "What was it about?"

"I asked her what it was and she told me that it was when someone cared enough for you that they'd want to be forever with you. Like you, Dom. You seem to care enough to want to be with me forever." Dom nodded and noticed some tears were forming. It suddenly occured to him that Billy never really bragged or boasted like the others about their 'dates' and how 'hot' they were. Billy would only sigh and turn the other way ignoring the juicy tales. "Dom, do you want to spend forever with me?"

Dom smiled and wiped some tears away, "Of course I do."

Billy smiled and then to his surprise Dom bent his head down and kissed Billy. Billy kissed back feeling that this was what he wanted. He had someone who loved him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.....

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
